All The Things He Said
by thebrunetteditz
Summary: yes it's a song fic, but please come and check it out? PO Slash


Title: All the things he said  
  
Author: thebrunetteditz  
  
Rating: PG I think  
  
Pairing: Percy/Oliver  
  
Feedback: MORE than welcome! First fic ever so be nice and any good advice is always welcome. I know they seem a bit out of character but I kinda meant for that to be.  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Lance. The Immortal Goddess JK Rowling owns Percy and Oliver and the lovely T.A.T.U owns the song   
  
Kyle: Alright! * jumps up and down* finally you're doing something interesting!  
  
Hardly! Think they'll like it? Kyle: Er.dunno we'll see I guess  
  
All the things he said, all the things he said  
  
Running through my head, running through my head  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things he said, All the things he said  
  
Running through my head, running through my head  
  
Running through my head  
  
This is not enough...  
  
Ah, second year astronomy. So much fun...not. At least it was a warm night, I remember it well.  
  
See me and Percy were arguing over the position of a certain star that we had to put on our charts. Percy was so funny angry, that's why I kept him arguing. It was funny to watch his face turn bright red. It matched his hair perfectly. Besides when Percy was mad, or thinking his voice changed, he wasn't pompous or prissy, or too big for his own shorts. It was just...different. *You have a nice voice really. Whoa, where'd that come from? *  
  
'I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost...'  
  
*What's wrong with me? Why is it now when I look at him my stomach flips and my heart beats a zillion miles a second? Why is this happening to me? Why did I have to start feeling like this? *  
  
'If I'm asking for help it's only because,'  
  
'Being with you has opened my eyes'  
  
'Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?'  
  
I remember the night I first realized it too. In our third year, the night before my first Quidditch game. I was really tense, I couldn't sleep or relax or anything so Percy sat me down (almost with force), told me I'd do fine and gave me a shoulder rub.  
  
It felt good, not just having my shoulders rubbed of course, but Percy's warm hands gently rubbing all the tension from my neck and shoulders. My heart began to race again, so fast I thought he might hear it, my stomach turned, I felt sick even though I was in euphoria. Was it meant to feel that way? Then Lance came in, stopped, called us fags and got ready for bed. Fags. My skin was still warm; it still tingled where Percy touched me. Was I gay?  
  
'I keep asking myself, wondering how'  
  
'I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out...'  
  
Pretty soon Lance was always calling us fags, or homos or something of the like. We started going along with it, taking it like a joke. After all Percy and I are such good friends, if that's what people want to think let them. We were just playing up to it.  
  
It was funny watching peoples reactions if someone would see us walking and laughing together, and call us homos. We'd hug eachother tightly and reply, "You got that right!" Percy found it incredibly hilarious when they'd roll their eyes and walk off. The antics went on like that, playing up to the rumors, even though most of the students knew it wasn't true. I know that's what brought us closer.  
  
We spent the entire year just playing around like that, cuddling, laughing, talking, we even danced once in the common room just for the hell of it (everyone else was.) Best of all, I thought, was that we were always telling each other that we loved each other. Oh yeah it earned us strange looks when we'd holler it down hallways, but that was the point wasn't it? It was a joke, and we did care about each other.  
  
All the things he said, all the things he said  
  
Running through my head, running through my head  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things he said, All the things he said  
  
Running through my head, running through my head  
  
Running through my head  
  
This is not enough...  
  
'And I'm all mixed up feeling cornered and rushed...'  
  
Then in their fourth year it changed, for me at least. That summer I had finally figured out that I was gay. After I told Percy, of course, he was fine with it. I asked him if it changed things between us and he said 'not unless you want it to'.  
  
I wasn't really sure why Percy wanted to know if I wanted things to change, but I wrote back to him and told him definitely not. We were friends and it'd always stay that way.  
  
Or so I thought.  
  
School started again, and after a very public display of Percy running up, jumping on me, and hugging me in a very gay (according to Lance) like fashion, the three of us got own carriage.  
  
We caught up on what we'd all been doing this summer and discussed the upcoming school year. We bet on what teachers would be there, which of the fifth and seventh years would go mental before the end of year dawned upon us and what kind of havoc Fred and George could wreak this year. Percy of course wasn't thrilled with that, he felt obligated to keep them under control even though he did a miserable job of it.  
  
That night the three of us went to bed early. We didn't sleep of course; we stayed up talking in the dorm room. Percy and I were sitting on my bed and Lance sat across from us on Percy's bed.  
  
It was about midnight before he finally fell asleep on Percy's bed. I wasn't tired yet, so lying back I stared at the ceiling. "I wish we could see the stars. It's a nice night." I felt Percy fall back next to me and search the same point I was.  
  
"We could always ask Dumbledore for a skylight." He joked then rolled over onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow. "So, Captain Wood, congratulations by the way, are you gonna get our team in gear and win some cups?"  
  
"Yeah!" I exclaimed, of course I was! So I began telling him all the plans for the team. It was going to be great; there was no way Gryffindor would lose this year! Before I knew it 1:20 flashed on the clock and Percy was asleep, and I wondered how long I'd been talking to thin air. I would have gotten up and slept in Lance's bed, but my legs seemed to have gone numb and I really couldn't move or maybe I didn't want to. Oh well, it wouldn't be the first time I shared a bed with Percy and the red head didn't seem upset about it.  
  
That night I dreamt about him. Percy. It wasn't anything graphic. We were just laying on the couch in the common room, my head in his lap enjoying the feeling of him stroking back my hair. Then he leaned down and kissed me. I'd never been so happy.  
  
When I woke up, I watched Percy sleep, so peacefully...next to me. So close I could feel his breath on my neck.  
  
Everything changed in that moment.  
  
Percy was the most beautiful thing to walk the Earth in my opinion, I wanted nothing more than to reach out and wrap my arms around Percy's slender frame, to hold him close. To gently run my fingers through his curly red hair and touch his soft looking lips with my own. To see if they really were as velvety as they felt in my dream.  
  
Then I remembered, as much as we joked around Percy was straight. It's really a sad thing when all you want is to love someone and be loved, but know that it can't be. That's love at it's worst, unrequited.  
  
'They say it's my fault, but I want him so much'  
  
During lunch hour I came back to the dorm room instead of going to the Great Hall. I needed time to think, to get myself together. It could have been a passing thing right? Just a crush, but the more I thought about it the clearer it became that it wasn't only a crush. I can't say I was ever really unhappy in my life, but I always felt like I was missing something, like I had a gaping hole in my heart. Then Percy came into my life, and it was so different. I felt like I'd found that missing piece, and I didn't want to let it go.  
  
Lance showed up not long after, and I ended up telling him about it, I had to get it off my chest. Lance told me that I had a choice in this. If I fell in love it was my fault. "You can choose who you fall in love with Oliver. And if you do then you should tell him. It'd only be fair." It seemed so simple to him, just pretend it didn't exist or run and tell the boy I truly did love him. It wasn't that simple, I wanted Percy so much, but I was afraid. I was afraid I'd lose that missing piece of me.  
  
'Wanna fly him away, where the sun and the rain'  
  
'Coming over my face, wash away all the shame'  
  
I was awkward now when I'd see him. But if he noticed he never said anything. We went on as usual, hugging and yelling 'I love you' down the hallways. I swore though when I'd hear myself saying that, it began sounding more and more true.  
  
Even if everything was a joke to him I still gladly accepted every hug, or touch from him. Every once and awhile my hope would flicker, hope that maybe he felt the same way. It just seemed too real to be a joke sometimes.  
  
Then I'd see him flirting with some girl from Ravenclaw quite often and it'd practically rip my guts out.  
  
It got to the point I couldn't sleep at night. I would be up imagining what I'd be like to kiss him, to run my fingers through his soft hair, for it not to be a joke. I tried so hard not to think about it, but then I would dream.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell him. I had to know how he felt.  
  
So one especially rainy night I mustered up my courage, sat him down in the empty common room, and by the glow of the fire I told him that I loved him. It could have been considered romantic if he threw himself into my arms and said, "I love you too."  
  
No, instead he sat there in stunned silence for so long that began to move away. "So now you know..." I managed to say.  
  
I jumped up and bolted up the stairs, heart pounding, mind trying to process the fact that Percy was going to hate me, we could never be like we were before.  
  
I was nearly to the top when Percy came running up behind me.  
  
"Oliver wait!"  
  
He grabbed my hand and I turned around so fast I almost lost my balance. Using the opportunity he pressed me up against the wall and kissed me. It was a good thing hearts don't explode because mine was beating so fast I was sure it echoed. Was this real? It couldn't have been, it had to be a dream.  
  
"I love you too." He whispered and gently bit at my earlobe. After that he hugged me tightly we decided to go to the common room to enjoy what was left of the fire. If it was just a dream I didn't ever want to wake up.  
  
'When they stop and stare don't worry me,'  
  
'Cause I'm feelin' for him, what he's feelin' for me'  
  
'I could try to pretend, I could try to forget'  
  
'But it's driving me mad, going out of my head'  
  
The next morning everyone pretty much came and went in the common room, a few people (namely first and second years) stopped and looked at us cuddled on the couch.  
  
Most everyone else just went on with what they were doing, they didn't notice, nor seem to care about us on their couch, Percy lying on me with his fingers entwined with mine, and the traces of a smile on both our faces.  
  
It wasn't until Lance came downstairs and woke us up before we started to get asked questions. 'Are you two?' 'Yes.' 'Finally! Hey! Brian you owe me!'  
  
That was pretty much how the morning went in the Gryffindor tower.  
  
We walked hand in hand to breakfast that morning, something we'd done a few times before, but this time everyone seemed to notice something different because they all stared. Percy became aware of this and he stared at the ground while he walked. He was quiet when we sat down.  
  
"Ignore them."  
  
"Did you see the looks some of them gave us?" He asked, pure confusion in his voice.  
  
"They just don't understand." He reached for the sugar I and touched his hand. Percy smiled, nodded and entwined his fingers with mine. "Don't worry, they'll come around Perce." I got the sugar for him.  
  
'Mama lookin' at me, tell me what do you see'  
  
'Yes I've lost my mind...'  
  
'Daddy lookin at me, will I ever be free'  
  
'Have I crossed the line?'  
  
I was right. After a year everyone had accepted the fact we were together. Lance ended up going to a different school due to his family's move to America. He would write to us as often as possible and tell us what he was up to ("I'm currently working on a model of the solar system which I'm actually finding a good use for those astronomy charts!") and ask how we were, how was it going with eachother, had any major fights lately?  
  
It seemed like everyone accepted us like a regular couple. Everyone except two very important people in my life. My parents. They didn't know.  
  
Percy had told his last year, and it took a bit but they came around and never loved him any less. I wasn't quite ready to tell my parents yet, and Percy would say he understood, but I knew that he didn't like keeping it secret. Especially if he came to visit and we couldn't even touch eachother without getting a raised eyebrow.  
  
I hate that it hurts Percy, and that night while they were lying in bed together, Percy's warm arms around my waist, gently entwining his fingers with mine, I knew I had to tell them.  
  
Tomorrow.  
  
Tomorrow I'm going to sit down and write a letter to both of them. One for my father, one for my mother.  
  
I wonder what I'm going to say? I wonder what they'll think? Will they be angry? Happy? Sad? Just plain not sure? So many questions raced through my mind and different scenarios would play themselves out. How my mother would react, what my father would say. Good ones and bad ones, I had to be prepared for both.  
  
Then I felt Percy's soft lips on the back of my neck, "Oliver? You okay?" He whispered. I rolled over onto my back and looked up at him a mischievous smile playing at my mouth.  
  
Tomorrow.  
  
Tonight was mine and Percy's.  
  
Kyle the muse: Like it? Hate it? Don't get it? Review!! 


End file.
